un troisième au milieu
by ylg
Summary: Tales of the City : Chroniques de San Francisco:: Coucher juste une fois, peut-être deux, avec un type de passage ça n'est pas tromper. Mais si on le revoit plus que ça... ::Michael/Jon établi, plus une perturbation::


**Titre : **Un troisième au milieu  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tales of the City (Les Chroniques des San Francisco)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Michael Tolliver/Jon Fielding/un type de passage  
**Genre : **vie de couple en péril  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« avec un de plus » pour 7 couples  
**Continuité : **entre les tomes 3 et 4, je pense ?  
**Avertissement :** explore la question de l'infidélité  
**Nombre de mots : **850+

oOo

Rencontrer un gars, le trouver bandant et baiser avec lui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent régulièrement. Michael est jeune, pas mal fichu ; il y a beaucoup de mecs auxquels il plaît facilement et qui lui plairont aussi. Les nuits sans lendemains arrivent même facilement quand il les cherche.  
Depuis quelque temps, il ne les cherche plus. Il a ce bonheur dans sa vie qui s'appelle Jon, qui peuple ses nuits et ses jours aussi. Ils n'ont passé aucun accord spécial, ils n'ont rien de juré de formel, mais c'est ainsi.

Ça faisait longtemps que Michael cherchait une relation suivie et celle ci lui semble presque trop belle pour y croire. Trop fragile. Un mot de trop, se montrer exigeant, ou un geste déplacé, coucher avec le type qu'il ne faudrait pas, et ça pourrait être fini.  
Car oui, il leur arrive quand même, à l'un comme à l'autre, de coucher encore à droite et à gauche de temps en temps. Rencontrer un gars, le trouver bandant et baiser avec lui une fois, peut-être deux, ça reste normal. Ils le font tous les deux, ils le font tous.  
Il l'a fait autrefois en espérant trouver celui avec qui ça durerait plus longtemps et maintenant ça y est. Il est heureux comme pas deux et ne cherche surtout plus à le remplacer.  
Alors rencontrer quelqu'un et chercher à le revoir ensuite, ça ne se fait pas. Le croiser de nouveau par hasard et en profiter, à la limite, mais ça ne doit pas trop se reproduire. Le chercher exprès, forcer la rencontre, voire carrément donner clairement rendez-vous... non, ça, ça ne se fait pas.

Le jour où ce garçon aux yeux affolants s'attache à lui et lui propose de le refaire encore, et encore, Michael a du mal à dire non. Non, il ne l'aime pas. Non, il ne tient... pas plus que ça... à le revoir. Mais c'est vrai, il le désire, fortement, et le désir l'emporte sur la raison. Et s'accompagne de culpabilité.  
C'est conscient de commettre une erreur qu'il accepte. Alors que d'autres qu'il a rencontrés avant, il n'en a pas fait mystère avec Jon, avec certains, rarement, il s'en est même vanté et Jon était plus content pour lui que jaloux de lui... ou de l'autre ; là il le fait en cachette. Là ça devient problématique.  
Et c'est parce qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille qu'il remarque plus facilement que chez Jon aussi, quelque chose de pas net se trame. Jon aussi a quelque chose à cacher. Jon aussi a quelqu'un qu'il revoit de façon coupable.

Le cœur presque brisé, pensant ne récolter que la monnaie de sa pièce, Michael se promet ferme d'envoyer paître le garçon qui l'a mené là, en espérant follement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, qu'il n'ait pas déjà lassé Jon par son comportement.  
Il n'avoue rien, il ne réclame pas plus. Il essaie, honteusement, de passer l'épisode sous silence. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si aucune menace n'avait plané, et peut-être que Jon en fera autant de son côté ?

Commence une période d'abstinence forcée où Michael se force à ne plus regarder personne, à ne plus se consacrer qu'à Jon. Ne serait-ce sa propre culpabilité et ses craintes inavouées qui le rongent encore, Jon le satisferait pleinement.  
Au lieu de pouvoir savourer un bonheur conjugal qui ne porte de toute façon pas officiellement ce nom, il accumule une nouvelle frustration. Quand un ami commun les invite tous les deux à une fête, Michael ne trouve aucune excuse pour refuser. Ça serait suspect. Et puis il a envie de revoir du monde. Et puis il doit bien être capable de se prouver qu'il peut se tenir !  
Et quand ils y tombent, ensemble, par un malheureux hasard, sur le fameux garçon aux yeux dangereux, les regards, les mots maladroits et les silences entre eux trois en disent trop long.

Non seulement ils voyaient quelqu'un chacun de leur côté... mais en plus ils voyaient le même tous les deux ! Le jeune presque-briseur de ménage ne l'a même pas fait exprès. Bien sûr, Michael et Jon nieraient farouchement être en ménage de toute façon ; la preuve, leurs aventures...  
L'idée de l'inviter à rester, puisqu'il leur plaît à tous les deux et qu'ils lui plaisent aussi tous les deux, c'est impensable. La monogamie c'est déjà quelque chose de bizarre ; une relation suivie à plus que deux... oh ça se fait, mais chez les autres, pas chez eux. De toute façon, trouvant la situation trop bizarre à son propre goût, il préfère encore se retirer en prétendant lui aussi à une affaire non réfléchie, sans lendemain.

Mais cet épisode, ayant amené la crainte de perdre ce qu'ils avaient en cours, leur en fait mesurer la valeur. Cette idée spéciale de la fidélité, en tout cas de l'absence de fidélité envers tous les autres, se renforce. Ils ne veulent pourtant toujours pas en parler ouvertement ; ça menace trop leur équilibre. Ils ne le reconnaissent que tacitement.  
Ils continueront donc leur vie à deux, pas plus. Pas à trois. Juste Michael et Jon. Les autres ne compteront décidément pas.


End file.
